


Spanking

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Lana just can’t stop apologizing for every little thing, and Alistair decides to remind her of their agreement in the most loving way he can think of. Post-DAO.Tumblr prompt submitted by anonymous with a simple word: "Spanking."





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 2 of Kinktober everyone! Big thanks to the anon who submitted the prompt! Enjoy!

“You _know_ you're not supposed to do that.” 

Twice. That’s how many times in one day Alistair had to remind Lana about one of their agreements: how she wasn’t supposed to apologize for things that weren’t her fault. First, it had been the river in the morning, when Alistair had jumped in first and yelped at the cold and she had apologized for not testing out the water first. Then again, when they had strolled into town and she had apologized for taking more than a few seconds counting coins for their room for the night.

“I’m sorry,” Lana murmured, and she froze when she realized that made _three times_ that day. Alistair had just finished stripping himself of his armor. He sat at the edge of the bed, kicking his boots off unceremoniously as he watched her get back to undressing. She eyed him a few times as she folded her clothes, each glance carrying an air of curiosity as she wondered what he was thinking of doing. 

She _knew_ what she had done. Alistair had established the rule months ago, eager to help her understand that not everything was her fault or something that needed to be apologized for, and she had agreed full heartedly; everything Alistair had suggested in the two years they had been together had been successful for the both of them, and as of late she _had_ been apologizing less frequently after Alistair had begun enforcing it. Too many fouls, and he would have to set her straight. And, _Maker_, but she enjoyed it. As she set the clothes to the side, she chanced a full, head-on glance at Alistair as she played with the hem of her large tunic that fell just above her knees. Alistair said not a word, simply lifting his hand and curling his index finger towards himself. 

_Maker._

Lana knew exactly what form of punishment he had decided on in the way he spaced his legs and straightened his back where he sat. Alistair's idea of punishment was never unpleasant - she wasn't sure if he had it in him to _actually_ punish her in a way that wouldn't leave her smiling by the end of it. That being said, there was a_ tiny_ part of her that liked to make him work for it. She took a small step forward, barely leaving the sanctity of the dresser and making him furrow his brow.

“Come here,” he said, his voice slightly huffy.

Lana bit her lip as she timidly stepped towards Alistair. He held out his hand, waving her closer with two fingers, a raised brow, and the slightest of smirks. Once she was within arm's reach, Alistair leaned forward to grasp her hand. She stumbled as he carefully jerked her forward, practically falling face down over his lap. 

“That's better,” he said, sounding quite pleased with himself. He gently rucked up the hem of her tunic before hooking his fingers into the top of her smalls and shimmying them to her ankles. “Now… How many times was it today?”

“Three,” she murmured quickly, her face pressed against the mattress of the bed in anticipation. In some ways, inns were wonderful for the particular ways they enjoyed spending their intimate time together - a bed post often provided more opportunities for creativity when it came to ropes and such. However, being in such close quarters with others also marked Lana's inability to quiet herself at a _great _disadvantage - something they had learned quickly some time ago. 

“Speak clearly, my dear. I didn't catch that,” Alistair teased her. His hand was lightly skimming the soft skin of her bottom, as if searching for the perfect spot as Lana lifted her head.

“Three times,” she said, then shoved her face back against the mattress. Alistair chuckled at her display.

“_Three times_,” he repeated, clicking his tongue in disapproval as he sighed. “What were they again… There was this morning… When you apologized for a _river_ being_ cold_ -”

Lana gasped into the mattress as his palm _cracked_ against her soft flesh. Her hands gripped the comforter as her heart beat quickly in anticipation of the next.

“- Then, when we got here… It was… Were you apologizing for _making sure you paid the correct amount?_”

Alistair waited until she had silently nodded, then brought his palm down on the opposite cheek. She gasped again at the impact, the residual sting of her skin as the air hit it making her shiver. She clenched her legs together tightly as she began to ache at her core, the price of agreeing to a punishment that was often used for pleasure as well.

“Then, of course… You _apologized_... For _apologizing_.” There was the third, on the same cheek as the first, in the same _spot_ as the first red mark thanks to Alistair's uncanny accuracy. There was no gasp from her this time, only a wanton moan as she wriggled slightly in his lap. He smirked, running his hand over the mark soothingly as her hips calmed.

“You know none of those times were_ actually_ your fault, right?” He asked earnestly. “Taking time to count the change was _kind_, not a bother. And I've never met a _warm_ river. Well, unless you're downstream from a bear that's just… But that's not important right now. You shouldn't apologize for things like that.”

“I know… I'm sorry -” the words had barely left her mouth when she had realized her mistake, and too quickly Alistair had corrected her with a heavy hand and a _smack_ against the other cheek. Her gasping moan echoed out in the room, and for a moment Alistair paused in silence as if waiting to see if anyone would come running. When he seemed satisfied with the silence, he continued with his soothing touches against her sensitive skin.

“Well, at least they're _even_ now, right?” He chuckled. “Wouldn't want one side to be _jealous_ of the other.”

Lana smiled as Alistair helped her off of his lap, clinging to his shoulder as her legs lightly shook. She slid back onto his lap, legs situated on either side of his waist as she leaned to kiss him before a loud _yawn_ broke from her throat. Alistair laughed loudly as she covered her mouth with a blush, and he kissed the tip of her nose as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“To bed, my dear?” He suggested with a grin. 

“You read my mind,” she laughed with a nod. “Maybe… I could -”

“Save it for the morning,” he said, chuckling as she scowled with tired eyes. “Consider it the remainder of your _punishment_… You’ll just have to wait.”

Lana, although hardly satisfied by his decision, begrudgingly nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Alistair shimmied the two of them up the bed and under the covers, holding her close and soothing her newly sore spots with gentle touches while he thought of all the ways he would reward her in the morning for taking her punishment so well. As she wiggled to settle against him, Alistair’s eyes shot open, his teeth gritting slightly as he felt a familiar _twitch_ from him against her leg. _Maker_, waiting would be more difficult than he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed day two of Kinktober!  
Huge thank you in advance to those leaving kudos and/or comments!  
All posts from Kinktober were sent in by followers on Tumblr. Feel free to join me there if you'd like to follow my blog or send me prompts (smutty or not!): [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com)


End file.
